BrokenHeart
by PattoG
Summary: mi primer fic colgado aqui... no se si les gustara es corto extraño y un UA espero se tomen un minuto y lo lean...
1. BrokenHaert

**BrokenHeart**

**-**

**by: Patzy-Chan**

**-**

**-**

**Aun recuerdo el día que te conocí… estabas tan hermosa como una muñeca tan delicada… pero mi orgullo no me dejo decírtelo en cambio solte palabras hirientes que se te lastimaron profundamente… no recuerdo que te dije… lo que nunca olvidare es tu mirada llena de dolor y la bofetada que me diste... **

**El tiempo pasó y te fui conociendo mejor y aunque tarde mucho en aceptarlo me enamore de ti… así que empezamos a salir al principio todo fue muy bueno… tu sonrisa hacia que mi corazón saltara… y tus besos me llenaban de pasión, todo parecía perfecto, citas a la luz de la luna, cenas con velas encendidas, besos a toda hora y una felicidad inmensa… **

**Pero entonces cuando todo estaba en su mejor momento la empresa de mi familia quedo en mis manos a una corta edad, y con ello miles de responsabilidades cayeron sobre mi, viajes cenas de negocios, papeles que revisar y muy poco tiempo para estar juntos… aun así paso un año y nuestra relación continuo, te llamaba si podía… pero tu iniciaste la carrera de medicina, otro obstáculo mas… así que mis llamadas se volvieron menos frecuentes y mis viajes se hacían cada vez mas largos apartándome de tu lado por largas semanas o incluso meses… **

**Justo hoy hace seis meses que te vi por ultima vez… ese día me acompañaste al aeropuerto… no entiendo por que pues nunca antes quisiste hacerlo solías decir que odiabas verme partir y tus preciosos ojos verdes rebosaban de lagrimas entonces siempre te abrazaba con fuerza y murmuraba a tu oído "volveré pronto" y solo con eso dejabas de llorar… pero esa ocasión solo me miraste partir en silencio con una mirada de infinita tristeza que me hizo desear mandar al diablo la empresa pero no puedo hacerlo soy el único que queda para manejarla… y tal vez un día será de nuestros hijos sakura… **

**Se que soy un idiota por haberme ido seis meses y en ese tiempo solo te llame dos veces… pero mi trabajo me absorbe tanto como seguramente el tuyo lo hara muy pronto cuando seas la mejor medico de Japón…**

**Ya decidí que trabajare menos y cancelare varios viajes para estar contigo una temporada… se suponía que llegaría en un mes pero cancele mi viaje antes y volví por que no verte es una tortura… te necesito tanto sakura… justo hace una hora baje del avión y ya conduzco como loco hasta tu casa.**

**Cuando llegue estacione el auto y justo cuando me disponía a bajar vi que un chico alto y de cabello negro tocaba la puerta de tu casa… "un amigo seguramente" pensé en ese momento… **

**Entonces abriste la puerta y al verlo una sonrisa ilumino tu rostro… ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no te veía sonreír así, y entonces sentí mi corazón romperse al verte abrazarlo muy fuerte y llorar pero sin dejar de sonreír entonces lo vi tomarte en sus brazos y besarte con pasión… **

**No quería ver aquello pero mis pies se clavaron al suelo... te escuche decirle **

"**sasuke-kun te extrañe tanto" **

"**tonta solo salí dos días" fue su respuesta **

"**pero sasuke-kun te extrañe muchísimo… nunca te iras sin mi otra vez ¿verdad?" Tus palabras me dolieron mucho por que a mí nunca me dijiste eso, **

"**que molesta eres sakura… pero esta bien jamás me iré sin ti de nuevo" te contesto el mientas te abrazaba con fuerza **

**Este es el fin de nuestra historia sakura… "te amo sasuke-kun, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo" con esas palabras te tomo en sus brazos y entraron en la casa… tan absorta estabas en el que nunca notaste mi presencia, se que fue mi culpa por dejarte sola tanto tiempo… **

**pero ya no puedo hacer nada mas que resignarme a que ese chico es ahora el dueño de tu corazón… y ahora las empresas AMBU serán mi única prioridad… tome la copia de la llave que tiempo atrás me diste… en un impulso intente abrir la cerradura pero la llave no funciono, cambiaste la cerradura, aun así la metí en un sobre y escribí tu nombre en el luego lo deje en el suelo toque el timbre y subí a mi auto marchándome para siempre de tu vida… por el espejo retrovisor te vi abrir la puerta y tomar el sobre lo abriste y al ver la llave murmuraste mi nombre en un susurro que se llevo el viento "sai-kun perdóname…" después entraste de nuevo seguramente para besarlo y abrazarlo como solías hacer conmigo…**


	2. Un simple beso

¿PUEDE UN SIMPLE BESO EN LA FRENTE CURAR LAS HERIDAS DE UN CORAZÓN ROTO?, ¿CRES QUE CON SOLO DECIRME "PERDONAME" YO OLVIDARE LAS LAGRIMAS QUE DERRAME POR TU PARTIDA? ¿CREES QUE LOGRARE OLVIDAR LOS AMARGOS AÑOS DE SOLEDAD?, ¿PUEDES BORRAR CON UN ABRAZO MI SOLEDAD?...

YO PENSE QUE NO…

PERO HOY A TU REGRESO INTENTE LUCIR MOLESTA Y ODIARTE PERO CON SOLO MIRARTE A LOS OJOS ME ENAMORE DE TI UNA VEZ MAS, CON TUS BRAZOS DERRETISTE EL HIELO EN MI CORAZÓN, TU VOZ AL DECIR "PERDONAME" ESTABA LLENA DE EMOCIONES Y FUE COMO UN BALSAMO PARA MIS HERIDAS… CON TU SOLA PRESENCIA OLVIDE LOS AÑOS DE SOLEDAD Y TUS LABIOS EN MI FRENTE HICIERON BROTAR NUEVAMENTE LAGRIMAS… PERO YA NO DE SOLEDAD O DE DOLOR… AHORA SON LAGRIMAS DE FELICIDAD….

--------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ---------------------

SI LO SE ES BASTANTE VAGO VERDAD

NO ESTA MUY CLARO NI DEFINIDO

PERO BUENO AUN ASÍ ME GUSTO

(AUNQUE DELIRO DE FIEBRE)

BIEN GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO

CUIDENCE BESOS BYE!!


	3. ¡¡No Queria!

No quería

-

By: patzy-chan

-

Deseaba tanto que volviera, soñé con su regreso noches enteras, imagine mas de mil veces lo que le diría, lo que aria y si el me correspondería o me rechazaría.

Desde hace ya varios años que solo vivo para esperar el día que el regrese a mi, mi vida entera se transformo en un punto muerto, yo misma e estado suspendida en mi propia realidad, mi mundo de mentiras y fantasía.

Soñé contigo y con la vida que compartiríamos juntos, con la bella familia que formaríamos y el tiempo que seriamos felices… juntos y enamorados

Yo de verdad quería con todo mi corazón y mi alma que sasuke, mi sasuke-kun volviera… pero por dios que no imagine nunca que volviera así… yo no quería que volviera muerto…

Terminado 23 de octubre de 2008

Lo se muy corto y le falta narrativa pero de todas maneras a mi me gusto mucho como quedo, me parece muy triste el echo de esperar por el un largo tiempo y que al verlo de nuevo el este muerto


End file.
